1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor vehicle particularly designed for passenger transport, in which the particular arrangement of the passengers and the particular configuration of the vehicle body, especially in its front cross sectional area, permit aerodinamic advantages and therefore extraordinary performance to be obtained as compared with the conventional motor vehicle, particularly from the standpoint of fuel consumption reduction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a vehicle travelling on a road is subject to a drag (R.sub.a) which is proportional to four factors, i.e. the air density, the square of the speed, the form factor (usually referred to as Cx) and the front cross sectional area of the vehicle (X). If the vehicle is travelling at a constant speed, the above relation may be written as: EQU drag=R.sub.a =nC.sub.x X (for any preset speed)
Where n is a constant which primarily accounts for the air density factor. Vehicles which are now being manufactured have C.sub.x -values which, in case of vehicles for passenger transport, range generally from 0.3 to 0.45 whereas the main area X obviously changes according to the vehicle type, but it is clearly dictated by the need of accomodating in a comfortable manner both the driver and the passengers. The latter condition, in turn, (together with other factors of functional, dimensional and aesthetic nature) considerably affects the general profile of the vehicle and therefore the Ra-value or drag. The latter, in turn, affects vehicle performances and particularly fuel consumption which, as already said, increases as a function of the square of the speed and above a certain speed becomes a very decisive factor.